


Shelter from the Storm

by MistressKat



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 12:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: The storm’s just an excuse.





	Shelter from the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Written for randomly selected fandom and prompt (snowed/stormed in)

  
“This is ridiculous.” Bones stands in the middle of his quarters, surveying the scene of controlled chaos that has taken over his living space. At the centre of it is the cause; all blue eyes and infectious smiles that Bones, for all his medical prowess, has yet to find an effective inoculation for.  
  
“Yes,” Jim agrees, carefully hanging a sheet over two chairs to create a perfect tunnel. “But sometimes you have to be a little bit ridiculous. It’s good for your health.”  
  
Bones raises a disbelieving eyebrow. “‘Sometimes’ and ‘little’ are such broad concepts when it comes to you,” he grouses, but even he can hear the grudging smile creeping into his voice. The sigh of Jim Kirk building a pillow fort will do that to a man.  
  
He’d showed up earlier when Enterprise had entered the ion storm, declaring it necessary for them to build a shelter, gather rations – he’d shoved a bottle of whisky and a bag of corn chips into Leonard’s hands – and conserve warmth. The ion storm was entirely harmless of course but it did play havoc with the ship’s systems, meaning all but the most essential work had to cease for the twelve hours it would take them to cross to the other side.  
  
For Jim, such a period of inactivity was tantamount to torture. Hence, the increasingly elaborate pillow form – nay, a castle – that was taking shape on Leonard’s floor.  
  
“C’mon, Bones!” Jim calls from somewhere under a pile of blankets. “I need you to hold this end while I get started on the drawbridge.”  
  
Bones blinks. “The draw… Actually, never mind. Hand me that.” He wades into the construction zone, loosening open the bottle top as he goes.  
  
Sheltering from the storm with Jim doesn’t sound so bad, even if the storm is really just an excuse to send some time together. Perhaps, especially because of that.


End file.
